ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
...Or the Highway
...Or the Highway is the third episode of Ben 10: Bio Squad. Synopsis Azmuth sends Ben back to the Plumber's Academy, only to find out that Evan will be his teacher. Major Events *Ben completes his Plumber's Academy training once and for all. *Gwen completes her training on Anodyne *Kevin gets his GED Plot episode begins in the Sahara desert. There is a man with riding a camel with a herd of sheep walking behind him. They're almost at an oasis. When they reach the oasis a moment later, the man gets off his camel and starts to drink, when he notices a reflection in the water of an alien ship. He turns around a sees a spaceship full of DNAliens landing. The DNAliens come off the ship and start roaming around. To hide, the man jumps into the lake. The DNAliens look around, and don't see him. They leave his animals alone and head in the direction the man came from. The man gets back out of the water and starts drinking again. The camera cuts to aboard the ship. Highbreed: Where is it? It should be around here somewhere... DNAlien: What are we looking for again? Highbreed: The Scroll of Sirron Kcuhcpu. It's power will fix our planet. land near a city and notice are car driving close to them. The car stops and Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Evan get out of it. Ben: That's far enough. We know what your up to. Kevin: Now leave our planet and we won't harm you. Highbreed: Ben Tennyson, I should have known. Kill them all! Ben: I'm not in a good mood right now, so this better be quick. and Evan transform, Kevin absorbs sandstone from his rod, and Gwen starts firing mana orbs at the DNAliens. (Ben): BARRICADE! (Evan): WRECKINGBALL! grabs the chain on Wreckingball and spins him around, knocking away many DNAliens, before throwing Wreckingball at the Highbreed, who is knocked back by him. Wreckingball rolls away, knocking over more DNAliens in the process. Barricade stomps his foot and makes a wall of rock appear in front of him. He punches it into a wave of oncoming DNAliens. The DNAliens are now coming by the hundreds and getting on top of the four heroes. Barricade and Wreckingball detransform. Kevin: They'e too many. Highbreed: Find it, beofre they escape. Vald, appearing: You mean this. is holding the scroll in his hand. Highbreed: Impossible, how could you... Vald: One more word and I destroy it, Let's them go. Highbreed: Attack them, get the scroll! DNAliens come amd attack Magister Vald. Barricade gets out and creates on Earth shield. He starts freeing Gwen, Kevin, and Evan from underneath the DNAliens. Once he has done so, the DNAleins break through the wall. Barricade picks up Wreckingball's chain and starts swinging him around again. Gwen: Don't take all the work for yourself. starts firing mana orbs. talking to Vald: I thought you were going to destroy that thing. Vald: No, it's too valuable to lose. We have to protect it. absorbs iron from his rod and starts punching more DNAliens. He is eventually surrounded by DNAliens, who proceed to pile on top of him. The DNA then get Gwen. Barricade: We can't let them get the scroll. Wreckingball: Agreed. transforms. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! Vald, gimme the scroll. Vald: OK. tosses him the scroll and Fasttrack runs throughout the town. You want it, then come and get it. the DNAliens, even the ones on Kevin and Gwen gets up and follow Fasttrack. Highbreed: No, what are you doing, come back here. Kevin: Uh, I don't think they can here you. runs up to him and pucnhes him, but the Highbreed knocks back. He lands on a mana pad formed by Gwen, who now starts firing mana orbs at him. Gwen: Kevin, try taedanite. Kevin: Right. grabs his rod and absorbs Taedanite from it. Alright, let's do this. runs up to him and punches him in the face, knocking him over. He gets up and runs into the ship. Fasttrack comes back and throws the scroll into the ship. All the DNAliens follow and then the door closes and the ship flies away. Vald: Evan, you just gave them the scroll. detransforms. detransforming: No, I gave them a bomb! look into the sky and the Highbreed's ship blows up. The DNAliens land on the ground and start piling on the four heroes before they can react. Vald: I've had it with you guys. If you make one more move, I will destory the scroll. DNAliens gets off the four heroes, who run over to Vald. Vlad gives the scroll to Ben. Ben: You're giving me the scroll? Highbreed: Give it to me, you said you would... Gwen: He said if you didn't let us go, he would destroy it, not that if you did let us go he would give it to you. Highbreed: Well, we'll be back. Highbreed and all the DNAliens get on the ship and fly away. Vald: Good work Ben, but I don't know about that fighting earlier. Ben: Oh big deal, we got the scroll didn't we? Evan: Plumbers don't like it when you can't fight. They'll make you go back to the Plumber's Academy. Ben: Again? Gwen: You never officially passed the last time remember. appearing: No and I'm tired of it. Kevin: Azmuth, can't you just stay out of this for once. Azmuth: No, and Ben. Ben: What? Azmuth: I'm sending you back to the Plumber's Academy... Ben: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Azmuth: That's not the bad news. Ben: Then what is? Evan: I'll be the one training you! Ben: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Song now on the plane with Evan, flying to the PLumber's Academy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Evan: Relax, think of it as a 72 hour bonding trip with no Biotrix what so ever. No villains either, but I guess you could say I'm your enemy once we step into that Academy. Ben: This is gonna be the best 72 hours of my life. Evan: It sure is! Ben: I was being sarcastic. Evan: I know, Ben, you see, eventually, this will become really important to you, you're 18 now right? Ben: Correct. Evan: Well I'm 19, and maybe it was just in these last few months, but I've stopped being a goofball jokester. Ben: You're not my parents, your not Paradox, and you're definetly not Azmuth, so stop trying to be like them. Evan: OK, I don't see how I was being like any of those people, but I'll stop. We'll arrive shortly... [The camera cuts to Gwen and Kevin, who are now back in Bellwood. Gwen: You think Ben will mind that we used his car? Kevin: Do you think I care when Ben took out my plane for a ride the other day? Gwen: Yeah, but he went around the block. We went across the world. Kevin: So... Gwen: I don't get what your saying. Kevin: I'm saying it's a lot easier to crash a plane than it is to crash a car. Gwen: Well, he didn't crash and neither did we. Kevin: Yeah. pauses. So Gwe, if we have nothing to do, I was wondering if you wanted to... notices a boy approaching them. Boy: Excuse me, are any of you in need of a GED? I'm doing volunteer work to help students who need GEDs get to the testing area. The test is in an hour and we're trying to get as many people who need to take them to take them. It's part of a new statewide initiative to educate all children. Kevin: I'm 19 thank you very much. It's a no. Boy: OK runs along. Gwen: Kevin, why'd you say no. You need a GED. We've been studying for 3 months. Kevin: I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. Gwen: Yeah, I do. Kevin: Where? get in the car and drive. The camera cuts to when they arrive at Bellwood High. The High School? Gwen: You're getting a GED. Kevin: Fine, but then can we go somewhere? Gwen: Sure. camera cuts to Ben and Evan. Evan: We're almost here. Ben: Good. ship lands on the docking bay of the Academy and the two heroes walk into the Academy. Once they are inside they stop. Evan: Ben... Ben: What? shouting: Drop and gimme 10,000 pushups. Ben: Aww man! starts doing pushups. How long is this gonna take? Evan: Only as long as you make it take. Ben: C'mon Evan... Evan: For the next three days thats Magistar Evan to you. walks over the a cabinet and grabs two fighting poles And when you're done, we're gonna have a little fight. notices that Ben has transformed into Fouramrs and is doing pushups quickly. Fourarms: 9996, 9997, 9998, 9999. to take a breath. 10000! Evan: You see Ben, at the Plumbers Academy, we don't like Omnitrices. Now I happen to be a fan of the Omnitrix, but if your going to use it, you do 100 times as many pushups. You know must do 1000000 pushups Fourarms: Are you kidding me? 10001, 10002, 10003, 10004... cuts to Kevin inside of the school, talking to the test manager. Kevin: Excuse me, ma'm, do you know where they are taking the GED's? Manager: Oh, you're here to take the test, right this way. leads him down a dark hallway into a room with a bunch of people taking the test. He takes a seat and starts taking the test. The camera cuts to Gwen walking to Kevin's garage. She gets there and climbs into Kevin's plane, and then flies off. Gwen: Let's see, how do I get to Anodyne? appearing: Child, you don't have to fly to Anodyne, you just have to ask. teleports them to Anodyne. Ready to finish your training? Gwen: Yes. camera cuts back to Kevin. Kevin: Done! is the last person to finish. Manager: Oh, thank you. Let's see if you passed. looks through the test. Kevin: Did I pass? Manager: You did more than pass, you passed with flying colors. Way to go. Kevin: Thank you, can I leave now? Manager: Go ahead. turns around and starts running the other way. He runs out of the school and all the way to his garage, where he finds that Gwen is gone, and so is his plane. Kevin: Gwen? looks inside, and when he doesn't see her, he gets into his car and activates the new mode, the spaceship mode, and flies off. The camera cuts to Ben and Evan. Fourarms: 999998, 999999, 1000000! Done detransforms. Evan: It's about time you finished up. Now, let's have a little battle, shall we, no aliens on this one... Ben: Fair enough... is still trying to catch his breath. Evan: Catch! tosses Ben a fighting pole Ready, set, go! approaches Ben and starts swinging his fighting pole. He knocks Ben's pole out of his hand and kicks him to the ground. He comes back up to him and points the pole towards his neck. Ben: Easy, easy, are you trying to kill me? Evan: Oh I'm trying, but not to kill you. pulls the pole away and grabs Ben's hand, helping him off the ground. Don't worry we'll work on it. walk away together heading deeper into the academy. The camera cuts to Gwen. Verdona: Come on Gwen, you don't get anywhere if you don't work hard enough to get there. resting with her hands on her knees: We've been running for hours, in circles! Can't we run somewhere? And what does this have to do with my anodite powers? Verdona: The answers are coming child, now let's continue on. The next thing you must master is the mana breath. Gwen: You can breathe mana? Verdona: Of course you can, it is your life energy. Now watch... takes a breath in and mana comes in. When she breathes out, more mana comes out. Now you try. Gwen: OK. breathes in mana, and then breathes out more mana. Verdona: Good work, now we will... notices a spaceship in the sky. Oh no, invaders, they're looking for the scroll, but I keep telling them its not here. Gwen: What scroll? Verdona: The Scroll of Sirron Kcuhcpu. Gwen: It's the Highbreed. door to the ship opens and out comes a Highbreed, followed by a bunch of aliens. Commercial Gwen: You already know that we got the scroll, and Ben isn't even here? Highbreed: He's not, no, but you are. runs up to Verdona and knocks her to the ground and grabs Gwen, taking her onto the ship. You're coming with me! Camera cuts to Ben and Evan eating in the Academy Cafeteria. Ben: What are we gonna do when we're done? Evan: Shooting range... Ben: Didn't we already do that before we got here. Evan: Well you need more work on it. Ben: Look, we all know that I'm no even gonna use these skills when we leave this place because I have this. points to the Biotrix. I don't need super fancy skills like swordsmanship and kung-fu. Evan: Ben, do you know how often I have to use the Biotrix. Ben: A lot? Evan: Let's just say less than you do. Why? Becuase I do have other skills like swordsmanship and kung-fu, well not exactly kung-fu, but you get the idea. Ben: No I don't, can't we just elave, there is no point in being here. Evan: We're staying, and it's my way or the highway, so if you wanna leave, you have to get though me Ben: Can we go to some place other than the shooting range? Evan: Fine, we'll go the obstacle course. get up and walk until they arrive at the onstacle course. When they arrive, Ben stares in awe. Ben: This is the obstacle course. turns around and notices that Evan has gone up to the control room to activate the obstacle course. Evan: Clear level 10 and your done for the day. Ben: Fair enough. Evan: Oh, and another thing. pauses and the camera cuts to him. No aliens what-so-ever. gulping: Fine... Evan: Ready, set, go! presses a button which activates the obstacle course. Ben jumps up on the first platform and then moves to the side to avoid a swinging pendulum. He jumps onto the next pendulum and rides it across the room to a platform. He takes this platform up onto a walk way, he which runs off of onto the other end landing on the ending platform. Ben: How's that for no aliens? Evan: Beginner's luck! presses some buttons and then the camera cuts to Kevin flying to Anodyne. Kevin: I hope she's there, it's the only other place she could have gone. notices a Highbreed ship flying by in the other direction. Huh, a Highbreed ship, weird. notices Verdona following the ship. Verdona... GWEN! turns the ship around and starts following the ship. He activates the ships lasers and fires them at the Highbreed ship. He misses the first few times, but then he hits it in the wing, which sends it into a barrel roll to the right. It still maintains course and heads straight for the Plumber's Academy. Highbreed: Who's on our tail? DNAlien: An Anodite and an Osmosian in a ship, sir. Highbreed: Verdona and Kevin... Send out a torpedo. DNAlien: Launching torpedo, sir. ship launches a torpedo, which Verdona dodges, but the torpedo blows up Kevin's ship. Kevin: Now my ride really is toast? Verdona: Kevin my boy, how are you doing? Kevin: No time to talk, do they have Gwen? Verdona: Yes, and they're going where ever Ben is... Kevin: The Plumber's Academy. Verdona: Something about the scroll of Sirron Kcuhcpu. Kevin: Yeah, Ben has it. What about it? Verdona: Long ago, there was a legend of Anodite about an all powerful scroll left there by the invading Gourmands. They're leader Sirron Kcuhcpu, died in battle, and the Anodite's captured the scroll he was carrying. They called that scroll the scroll of Sirron Kcuhcpu. However, who ever owned the scroll, was doomed to die. After finally discovering the scroll's potential to destory the galaxy, our ancestors hid the scroll on Earth, and now if the Highbreed know where it is... Kevin: But they're good guys now. Verdona: Not everything is what it seems Kevin... Kevin: We have to get there before they do. Verdona: Done! teleports them to the docking area of the Plumber's Academy. Kevin: Oh no, we're too late! notices the Highbreed ship coming into the dock and the Highbreed standing on top of it. Highbreed: Give me the scroll! Commercial Kevin: Look pal, I don't have it, but you have Gwen, now does that really seam fair. absorbs Taedanite with his rod and then runs up to the Highbreed and punches him, knocking him back into the ship. Kevin runs up and knocks some DNAliens off the edge before he is pushed back by one. The camera cuts to Ben and Evan. They hear a loud noise. Ben: What was that? Evan: Someone's in the docking bay. start running and the camera cuts to when they arrive. Evan stops and notices the Highbreed, then he and Ben both transform. (Ben): EATLE! (Evan): QUANTINIUM! starts firing portals at the Highbreed. The other ends of the portals are at floor, so they all fall in one huge pile. He closes that portal and then fires two more portal. Hey Highbreed, do you know what happens when one portal goes inside another. Highbreed: No, what happens? Quantinium: This! portals collide right in front of the Highbreed and a giant energy laser is fired out of them. Only a third portal can seal the gap. fires another portal at the laser, which closes it. Highbreed: RETREAT! Eatle: You're not getting away from me that easily. picks up to rocks and eats them, before firing a laser at the Highbreed. Kevin: We have to get onto that ship! the heores start running and they make it on just before the door closes. Ben and Evan detransform. Ben: So what's the plan to get Gwen. Kevin: We don't even know where she is on this ship, and Verdona's not here. Ben: We'll just have to find her. Evan: After all, men don't ask for directions, they go exploring! Kevin: Yeah, that's great. I think she's this way. leads them down a corridor, which is suprisingly empty and they find the prison block. Evan: How come the prison block isn't gaurded? Ben: Maybe because its empty? Kevin: Or maybe becuase this isn't actually the prison block, they just think we'll go this way because it's empty. Evan: This way, there are gaurds this way. head down a corridor and Ben transforms. Chromastone: CHROMASTONE! punches to DNAliens and then another fires a laser gun at him. He absorbs this and then fires it back at the rest of the DNAliens. He detransforms. Evan: That was quick. Kevin: We're close. Ben: How can you tell? Kevin: Because there are more DNAliens. time Evan transforms. Kevin also absorbs Silver from his rod. Humungosaur: HUMUNGOSAUR! puts his hands together to form a giant fist and then smacks his hands against the wall, smashing a DNAlien into it. He slaps his hands on the floor rapidly to smash for DNAleins. Kevin: Save some for me Ben! punches two on his left and the kicks the one in front of him. Let's go this way. leads them down a corridor with DNAliens still chasing them. They arrive in the control room and find Gwen as well as the Highbreed. Highbreed: So you have come? Kevin: Give us Gwen back! Highbreed: Are you going to give me the scroll? Humungosaur: Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but one's things for certain you won't get it at all if you don't give us Gwen back.] Highbreed: Fine, take her! unties her and she runs over to the heroes. She hugs Kevin. Gwen: Thank you guys for rescuing me. Ben, whatever you do, don't give him the scroll. Humungosaur: Already gave it to him. Now, can we please leave. Highbreed: Get off my ship! presses a button which ejects them back into the docking area of the Plumber's Academy. Ben detransforms. Ben: Once they leave, close the dock. Kevin: Why would you give him the scroll? Ben: You'll see? the ship leaves, Evan shuts the dock. The ship flies for a while, getting a good distance away, before blowing up. Gwen: Another fake? Ben: No, you, the first one wasn't even a fake. The only way the scroll works is if the one closest to thinks its a fake. You see, the scroll is blank! Evan: What? Ben: And when he read it and saw that it was blank... Gwen: He must have thought it was a fake, and it activated. Ben: You see after destroying it the first time, I realized that since i was the last person to know it was the real scroll, if returned to me... scroll appears in his hand. appearing: Ben Tennyson, I've come to check up on you... slows down near the end of that line. What in Primus happened hear? Evan: Ben passed his training, and saved you a scroll. hands him the scroll. Azmuth: How did you find the Scroll of Sirron Kcuhcpu? Ben: It just appeared in my hand. grinning sarcastically: You don't say... And i guess that exploded ship out there simply exploded right before the scroll came to you. Ben: Pretty much. Azmuth: I only have two more words to say before I leave? Ben: What are they? Azmuth: You pass! Ben: Thank you Azmuth, yes, I finished early. screams into the air, excited. Kevin: Can we go home now? appearing: Yes and while you were doing all of that, I went to get your ship on Anodyne. to Verdona: I guess my training will have to wait for now. Verdona: No child, I've seen enough from you, my two words are the same as his, you pass! But I want you to have this book. Gwen: What is this book? Verdona: Why don't you figure out for yourslef. chuckles and teleports herself away. Ben: It's been a long day... Evan: Let's go home. Kevin: I'll fly us home, considering my other ship is destroyed. camera zooms out and Kevin trails off. The camera cuts to aboard the Highbreed's ship's ruins. Highbreed: Curse you, Ben Tennyson! III, appearing: How dare you try and find the scroll and how dare you try and destory Ben Ben Tennyson. Higbreed: The Highbreed Supreme! bows down Am I in trouble? III: No, but you are not to leave the planet until further notice, and even when you do, Ben Tennyson is off limits. He's a friend. two Highbreed get into Reinyrassic's ship and fly off. End Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Evan Ben's Aliens *Barricade *Fasttrack *Fourarms *Eatle *Humungosaur Evan's Aliens *Wreckingball *Quantinium *Chromastone Minor Characters *Verdona Tennyson *Azmuth *Reinyrassic III (cameo) Villains *Highreed *DNAliens Trivia *Azmuth has appeared for three straight episodes for the first time *Originally, Evan was planned to be the one to go Fasttrack, but this was changed after the second scene with the exploding scroll *Although the Highbreed is unnamed, it is unlikely that his name is "Highbreed" *When the ship explodes the first time, the ship had flown as ways away, but the DNAlien seem to land right on top of the heroes. As confirmed by the writer, this was because they were jumping off the ship to escape it before it explodes, so they could have been jumping towards the heroes. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd